Pirates and Psychics
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Two students transfer to PK Academy. They aren't normal and seem to be hiding something. [Side Story to Fallen Dragons] [Slice of Life]


**Pirates and Psychics**

 **Title:** Pirates and Psychics  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece; The Disastrous Life of Saiki K  
 **Summary:** Two students transfer to PK Academy. They aren't normal and seem to be hiding something. [Side Story to _Fallen Dragons_ ] [Slice of Life]  
 **A/N: If the** _'thoughts'_ **don't have a name after them, then it is Saiki's thoughts.**

* * *

 **Saiki Kusuo: 17 years old (Second Year)  
Donquixote Rocinante: 16 years old (Second Year)  
Genkaku Sicarius: 19 years old (Second Year)  
Trafalgar Law: 2 years old**

"Class," The teacher, Shima Kyouka, announced. "We have two new transfer students,"

 _'Good grief. Two more? Didn't we already have enough transfer students already?'_ Saiki thought. _'I hope they aren't troublesome like Toritsuka,'_

"Please come in an introduce yourselves," Shima-sensei called towards the two people standing in the hallway.

The two students entered. The taller one tripped in the doorway but was immediately helped up by the shorter one. "I'm Donquixote Rocinante," The klutz introduced. "I'm sixteen and moved here from…" _'What do I say? I was born in Mariejois but I'd rather not associate with that place. We never settled in one place so do I say that we're from Dragon's Roar? No, that'd sound too weird,'_

 _'Mariejois?'_ Saiki questioned mentally. _'There is no such place. What does he mean by Dragon's Roar?'_

"I'm Genkaku Sicarius, nineteen years old, and Rocinante's older brother," The second student interrupted. "It doesn't matter where we're from," _'Why would it even matter to them where we're from? It's not like it exists in this dimension,'_

 _'Dimension?'_ Now that caught Saiki's attention. _'Are they from another dimension or are they imagining things like Kaido?'_

The class was giving an unamused expression towards Sicarius. "Nineteen? Aren't you too old to be a second year?"

 _'These brats…if we were in our dimension I'd throw them into the sea!'_ Sicarius glared at them. "I'm just accompanying my little brother and making sure nobody bullies him,"

"Who would bully a giant like him?" Takahashi exclaimed.

"G-Giant?" Rocinante stuttered. "I'm not that tall,"

"You're almost ten feet!"

 _'I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE MAKE FUN OF ROCI'S HEIGHT!?'_ Sicarius clenched his fists to prevent himself from attacking. _'Keep calm. We can't draw attention to ourselves,'_ "People are tall where we're from,"

"Please take a seat and we'll start the lesson,"

As Rocinante took a step forward, he tripped but Sicarius who seemed used to it, helped him keep his balance. The class burst into laughter at Rocinante's clumsiness, angering Sicarius.

 _'Genkaku seems like the violent type._ _It's best to avoid him at all costs but if he does end up snapping, it will cause a lot of trouble. I should keep an eye on him,'_

The class began, the two sitting in the only empty seats which were near Saiki. Sicarius wasn't really focused on the lesson and was secretly reading an erotic manga.

 _'It's like he's a combination of Kobayasu and Toritsuka,'_

Sicarius glanced towards Saiki. _'He's not looking my way but I know he's watching me. Does he have a Devil Fruit?'_

 _'How could he tell that I was focused on him?'_ Saiki had avoided even looking in his direction and pretended to be listening to the teacher. _'What does he mean by Devil Fruit? Hmm, I should check what the other one is thinking. He looks more dangerous,'_

 _'I can't understand any of this!'_ Rocinante thought sadly. _'Why do we even have to go to this school? I want to go home and spend time with my son! He's probably crying for me right now!'_

 _'Son? He already has a kid at his age?'_

Rocinante tensed up. _'It feels like someone is watching me! Did an enemy find out our location and sent an assassin after me and Sicarius!?'_

 _'It's ironic that Sicarius is Latin for assassin. If these two are wanted criminals, then I need to get them to leave the school. I don't want them disrupting my school life. But how are they able to tell that I was reading their minds?'_

After the teacher's lecture was done, they were left to do their own worksheets. Teruhashi approached the two students. "Donquixote-kun, Genkaku-kun, I'm Teruhashi Kokomi. Do you need help with any of the problems?" _'As a perfect person, not only am I beautiful but I am also kind,'_

"No thanks," Both of them refused.

 _'You both actually do need help with the lesson,'_

"How dare you refuse Teruhashi-san's help!?" Students in the class were enraged. "The beautiful Teruhashi-san is offering her goddess advice and you refuse her!?"

"Goddess? Does she have a god complex?" Sicarius rolled his eyes.

 _'Impossible!'_ Teruhashi silently exclaimed. _'Are these two immune to my beauty!? People are supposed to stutter incomprehensible words! Wait, that's it! They can't believe that the prettiest girl in school is speaking to them!'_

"Sicarius, how much longer do we have to stay here?" Rocinante asked. "I wanna go see my son,"

Now that caught all of the guys' attention. _'Son!? Does that mean that he did_ it _and got a girl pregnant!?'_

"H-Hey, how old is your kid?" Murata Shuuji asked.

"He's turning three this year," Rocinante answered brightly. _'Ah, I just want to show off how cute my son is! He's the cutest and bestest son in the world!'_

 _'Teruhashi: Baby Edition except he's only admired by Donquixote,'_

The guys were processing the information that Rocinante had just told them. _'He's sixteen and his son is turning three…His son was born when he was thirteen years old!?'_

"Hey, how did you manage to get some action at such a young age?" Takahashi questioned.

"Action?" Rocinante stared at them for a moment. _'Action means fighting, right?'_

 _'That's now what they mean,'_

Sicarius's fist turned a dark purple and he slammed it on the nearest desk. "Don't you dare corrupt my innocent baby brother!" The desk broke into pieces, startling everyone.

"Hey, your arm is all bruised up," Nendo pointed at the dark purple arm.

"My arm isn't bruised. I'm using Armament Haki," Sicarius' arm returned to normal. "Don't you guys know Haki?"

"Hockey? As in the sport?"

"Not the sport!" Sicarius yelled. "Haki as in the manifestation of your willpower!" _'Don't tell me…Haki doesn't exist in this world!?'_

 _'So they aren't crazy and are actually from another dimension,'_ Saiki concluded. _'There is no such thing as 'Haki' here. There are psychics but I never once heard nor read about a power known as Haki,'_

"If Haki is the manifestation of our willpower, then I will develop my Haki to its maximum strength!" Hairo declared and began to exercise.

 _'I doubt you'll be able to develop Haki,'_

XXX

The bell rang and Sicarius jumped from his seat. "Schools over! Roci, let's go home!"

"School's not over," Saiki said telepathically. "It's now Period 2," _'If two students from PK Academy are seen ditching, it will ruin the reputation of my school,'_

"Eh!?" Sicarius exclaimed. "There's more of this horror!?"

"You were just reading your book the entire time,"

 _'Right, I'm supposed to act friendly with these people,'_ Sicarius held a hand out. "Genkaku Sicarius, nineteen, older brother of Rocinante,"

 _'You just repeated everything you said at the start of class,'_ Saiki shook the hand out of politeness. "Saiki Kusuo,"

"You're talking without moving your mouth," Sicarius realized. "Are you a ventriloquist?"

 _'It's best that I don't let him know that I'm a psychic,'_ Saiki nodded. "Yes,"

XXX

"Today we're doing dodgeball!" Matsuzaki, the gym teacher, announced.

"Dodgeball?" Rocinante asked. "What's that?"

"Huh, you've never played dodgeball before?" Matsuzaki inquired. "It's a game where two teams throw dodgeballs, in this case volleyballs, at each other. The goal is to get everyone on the opposing team out,"

"Oh, if it's a game like that then it's no wonder why I haven't played it before," Rocinante said.

"Rocinante, I need to wrap you up in bubble wrap!" Sicarius held multiple rolls. "It's for your own protection!"

 _'Where did he suddenly get those rolls of bubble wrap?'_

"I'm sixteen!" Rocinante yelled. "You're overprotective!"

After a few more minutes, the teams were chosen. Hairo had the ball first and threw it towards Rocinante. _'With Observation Haki, I'm able to dodge these throws!'_ As he took a step to the side, Rocinante slipped and as he fell down. The ball hit his leg. He sulked as he moved to the outfield. _'Curse my clumsiness…'_

 _'How did you even trip? It was flat ground and nothing was in your way,'_

Sicarius himself was doing much better than Rocinante. He dodged every single throw with simple movements such as leaning to one side. He had a bored expression. "This is boring,"

"Genkaku, watch out for Nendo!" Hairo called.

Nendo had taken out most of Sicarius' team. Now only Sicarius and Hairo remained. Nendo decided to aim at Sicarius. "New kid, they don't call me the Dodge Master for nothing!"

 _'I'm pretty sure nobody calls you that,'_

Nendo threw the ball. Sicarius remained in place and caught it. _'While it was faster and stronger than what these other guys are throwing, the throw was still pretty weak,'_

"Nendo's out!?" Hairo exclaimed. _'I still haven't beaten my rival, yet Genkaku easily caught that ball! Genkaku, you and Nendo are both my rivals now!'_

"Rocinante, catch!" Sicarius threw the ball high up into the air.

 _'That's too high!'_ Saiki sighed. _'I guess I'll help bring the ball down. If it hits someone when it falls, it'll send them to the hospital. If it hits the ground, it'll damage the field,'_ Using his psychokinesis, he stopped the ball from flying further up and had it start to descend. As it neared the field, he moved it slightly to the side of Rocinante so that it wouldn't hit head on.

 _'Someone's manipulating it!'_ Sicarius realized. His eyes landed on Saiki. _'That guy's hand slightly moved, as if he were controlling its movement. It must be him!'_

 _'How's he notice me when no one else did? I need to be more careful around these people,'_

Rocinante managed to catch the ball and was back in the game. "Good catch Donquixote!" Matsuzaki commented as Rocinante moved back into the in-field.

XXX

After gym class, they went to the locker rooms to change into clean, sweat-less uniforms. "You're not changing?" Hairo asked Rocinante and Sicarius.

"It's not like we're sweating," Sicarius mumbled.

"He's probably intimidated by our muscles!" Takahashi bragged, flexing his non-existent muscles.

"Muscles or not, you shouldn't judge people!" Hairo scolded. "No one should have to be ashamed of their body,"

Using his telepathy, Saiki listened to the two's thoughts.

 _'I don't want them to see this brand on my chest. It declares me less than a human,'_ Sicarius bit his lower lip. "Let's go, Roci,"

"You're not supposed to leave until the bell rings," Hairo informed.

"Ugh, how long is school supposed to be?" Sicarius whined.

"Seven hours," Hairo answered.

"So school stands for Seven Crappy Hours of Our Lives!?" Sicarius groaned.

XXX

At lunch break, those that weren't buying school lunch ate their home lunch in their classrooms. Sicarius and Rocinante sat at their desks but didn't bring anything to eat. "That Saiki kid is dangerous," Sicarius whispered. "He has some kind of tele—Roci, what's wrong?"

Rocinante had tears streaming down. "I hate school!"

 _'I understand people hating school but crying that much is overreacting,'_ Saiki observed.

"I just want to go home and be with my son!" Rocinante sobbed. _'Law, I miss you! These aren't just seven crappy hours of our lives, they're seven hellish hours!'_

 _'Just go home then,'_

"I want to go home!" Rocinante wailed.

XXX

The next class was a home economics class. They were learning how to cook crepes. Rocinante poured a bit of oil into a pan and it immediately caught fire. Sicarius seemed prepared and held up a fire extinguisher, spraying the pan and Rocinante's shoulder with foam.

 _'How did that fire start? The stove wasn't even on! And where did Genkaku get that fire extinguisher? Is this normal for him and Donquixote?'_

Sicarius had Rocinante sit on the side while he cooked up amazing crepe dishes filled with sweets. Saiki unconsciously watered at the sight. Sicarius turned to Saiki. "Would you like one?"

Saiki nodded his head and reached for a piece.

Sicarius moved it away from him. "First answer this question," _'Are you a Devil Fruit eater?'_

Saiki shook his head. "No,"

 _'How can you read minds and move objects without touching them?'_ Sicarius asked.

 _'I can't tell him that I'm a psychic. But that crepe looks delicious. This is a tough choice,'_ Saiki continued to stare at the offered crepe.

"Sicarius, Rocinante!" A man was crouched on the windowsill. He had spiky orange hair and green eyes.

A little boy with black hair and grey eyes ran to Rocinante. "DADDY!"

"LAW!" Rocinante hugged his son tightly.

 _'So that's his son?'_

"We found a way back home," The man said. "Come on, let's go,"

"Phew! I thought we'd be stuck here forever!" Sicarius tossed the plate behind him.

Saiki caught the crepes with his telekinesis and began to eat them. _'At least they'll leave now,'_

Without waiting for the teacher to stop them, Sicarius, Rocinante, Law, and the man jumped out the window. Everyone rushed to see if they were alright but they were completely fine and were running along the rooftops towards the beach where some kind of pirate ship was.

* * *

 **So the Draco Pirates spent half a day in the Saiki K. World.**


End file.
